stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Samedi
Goa'uld less time in the service of the System Lord Olokun, due to a conspiracy against his lord, he was forced into exile on planet Earth, sure to not be discovered, he founded the voodoo as a cover. History Generated from the queen Goa'uld Coatlicue before his defeat, Samedi immediately showed remarkable talent for science and genetics enough to be hired immediately as a scientist at the service of the System Lord Olokun. In that period the same Olokun was none other than a minor Goa'uld with little power struggling for survival against the armies of the most powerful Goa'uld Ra, Anubis and many others. Despite this early period is particularly unstable because of ongoing conflicts, Samedi was sent to the planet Nyambe where the same Olokun had begun the study of race Orisha (a human race of asceticism similar to the Ancients) With its medical knowledge and with the support of an entire garrison, Samedi managed to detain one of the Orisha starting studies ascension in advance at the same Anubis. Tensions, however, that later broke out in the population following the discovery of the disappearance of one of the sacred Orisha and his reappearance as a prisoner of the same Samedi, brought the population to rebel heavily. Harnessing the power of the knowledge learned by the subject captured Orisha, Samedi could choke the rebellion taking just as human host, one in which the Orisha was entered, assimilating some information about ascension. The knowledge acquired but soon began to damage the mind of the same Samedi, who quickly established a reign of terror, which ended with a new rebellion and the expulsion of the same Samedi also thanks to the contribution offered by the remaining Orisha military intervened in the clash . Forced to flee, he was immediately imprisoned by his master because of the loss of the planet Nyambe, but thanks to foreground, Samedi returned to freedom in a matter of months detention. As an expert in genetics and resurrection, Samedi was sent at the Goa'uld Nirrti, this ally of the same Olokun. Nirrti plot Entering closely with the same Nirrti, Samedi soon began to perform experiments on human guinea pigs in an even sadistic, using for his research subjects died from the same experiments carried out by the same Nirrti. They came to create hybrid monsters, more like corpses, to which living things. To make matters worse, the mind of the same Samedi was crossed by dangerous memories inherited from Orisha imprisoned in its host body, and with such knowledge, soon Samedi managed to create a sort of super soldier, different from Jaffa but more deadly. The new soldier was immediately used against the armies of the Supreme System Lord managing to put him in trouble especially on the planet Tamava, where the forces of Ra were completely destroyed along with those of his rival Cronus. Driven by pride in his creation, Samedi refused to give his knowledge to the same Olokun and at the insistence of the same Nirrti, he hatched a plan to kill his master. Warned by a spy within the team of his scientist, Olokun sent a team of ashrak in order to strike the traitor and former ally. Nirrti was killed but his body was taken away by one of his Jaffa and resurrected while Samedi had to escape by taking refuge on the planet Akreris took the name of Erzulie, goddess of marriage, dance and beauty. But despite the new identity, Olokun was able to locate it again, forcing him to flee from planet to planet and end up hiding on the planet Earth. King of Voodoo Arrived aboard a Tel'tak cleverly obscured, Samedi decided to found in an area of the Earth corresponding to the Caribbean and Louisiana a new religious cult drawing religions present in places and in particular by taking elements from the Yoruba religion taught by the same Olokun, and Christianity particularly stated in the white population. Thus he was born and with it voodo Samedi named composite of Baron Samedi. With its new image and leveraging technology in its possession, Samedi created his own court underlord him completely faithful who became rapidamentre various loa (voodoo spirits). Thanks also to his knowledge on the use of the sarcophagus, Samedi became known as the Loa of Death, who ferried the dead and could use them. Playing on his image, he created a mythology in which the slave population is intoxicated to the point to offer themselves to the experiments of the Goa'uld. For over 800 years the cult of Samedi is expressed through thick and thin in the area until the Goa'uld did not come unexpectedly aware of the new structure of the galaxy by a soldier captured in the New Orleans area. But the lack of knowledge of the soldier on the balance of forces in the galaxy did not allow immediately the return of Samedi. He remained hidden, the Goa'uld continued to accumulate information until they thought the time to come out abandoning the land together with a small group of loyalists, the Loa. Rebuilding an Empire Left the Earth, Samedi sailed to a planet whose coordinates had been extracted from the consciousness of the soldier who still had brought with him to wrest more information on the safety of themselves and their true Tau'ri technology. From the mind of the prisoner, samedi learned of the fall of the Goa'uld, the advent of a holy crusade against the Ancients from Orii and subsequent victory in the galaxy of the same thanks to a Orii Ascended known as Morgan le Fay. Excited by the idea of being able to rise as the climb had to come in possession of notes on technology and the ascension of Mashur previously done Anubis, Samedi addressed his studies. His studies continued and no one was standing in his plans from the planet ruled by Loa extremely loyal to him. Numerous failed attempts, creating a serious genetic damage to the subjects he used for his experiments. On one occasion he had to stop Samedi evidence as unexpectedly Orisha spirit managed to take part in the control of its host body and put in silence the will of the Goa'uld. On that occasion, the lab exploded and only thanks to the Goa'uld sarcophagus, the Goa'uld was able to save himself after taking a new host.Temporaneamente abandoned the search ascension, began the Samedi 'expansion of its territories by supporting some of the planets, once under the control of Olokun itself then come back and take over the planet Nyambe. With a small area and a small fleet, Samedi reappeared just a few weeks before the extraction of the Goa'uld Ba'al and alliance New Mind fall. Stargate Armageddon A few years after the end of the crusade Orii, Samedi tries to regain the planet Nyambe thanks to technological advances to stop the powers of ascended beings including the Orishas. After defeating the Orishas heavily on the planet, he is defeated and forced to retreat. Signs a pact with a Orishas named Siama, but fails to deal sparking the reaction Siama. Escaped in extremis to the destruction of his Ha'tak, she falls on the planet Tamava, extremely weakened. (Ep: Orishas) It comes to exploration knowledge of the planet Necropolis by the SG1 team and tends to it a trap, but the fate he and adverse samedi is defeated and imprisoned by a group of Necropolis Guards still present on the planet, on the order of Vala Mal Doran . Following is declared dead and his dominion will be split by the System Lords remained. (Ep: Mystification) Mithology Baron Samedi (French: Baron Saturday, also written Baron Samdi, Bawon Samedi, or Bawon Sanmdi) is one of the Loa of Haitian Vodou. Samedi is a Loa of the dead, along with Baron's numerous other incarnations Baron Cimetière, Baron La Croix, and Baron Kriminel. He is syncretized with Saint Martin de Porres. He is the head of the Guédé family of Loa. His wife is the Loa Maman Brigitte. He is usually depicted with a top hat, black tuxedo (dinner-jacket), dark glasses, and cotton plugs in the nostrils, as if to resemble a corpse dressed and prepared for burial in the Haitian style. He has a white, frequently skull-like face (or actually has a skull for a face), and speaks in a nasal voice.He is noted for disruption, obscenity, debauchery, and having a particular fondness for tobacco and rum infused with hot peppers. Additionally, he is the Loa of resurrection, and in the latter capacity he is often called upon for healing by those near or approaching death, as it is only Baron who can accept an individual into the realm of the dead. Baron Samedi spends most of his time in the invisible realm of vodou spirits. He is notorious for his outrageous behavior, swearing continuously and making filthy jokes to the other spirits. He is married to another powerful spirit known as Maman Brigitte, but often chases after mortal women. He loves smoking and drinking and is rarely seen without a cigar in his mouth or a glass of rum in his bony fingers. Baron Samedi can usually be found at the crossroad between the worlds of the living and the dead. When someone dies, he digs their grave and greets their soul after they have been buried, leading them to the underworld. Baron Samedi is the leader of the Guédé, Loa with particular links to magic, ancestor worship and death. These lesser spirits, all dressed like the Baron, are all as rude and crude, but not nearly as charming as their master. They help carry the dead to the underworld. As well as being master of the dead, Baron Samedi is also a giver of life. He can cure any mortal of any disease or wound, if he thinks it is worthwhile. His powers are especially great when it comes to vodou curses and black magic. Even if somebody has been afflicted by a hex which brings them to the verge of death, they will not die if the Baron refuses to dig their grave. So long as this mighty spirit keeps them out of the ground, they are safe. He does also ensure that all corpses rot in the ground to stop any soul from being brought back as a brainless zombie. What he demands in return depends on his mood. Sometimes he is content with his followers wearing black, white or purple clothes or using sacred objects; he may simply ask for a small gift of cigars, rum, black coffee, grilled peanuts, or bread. But sometimes the Baron requires a vodou ceremony to help him cross over into this world. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:System Lord's